Amoriatus
by Luciatus
Summary: Severus Snape számára végre eljött az a nap, amikor kinyírhatná Blacket, ezt azonban ifjú Adoniszunk nem hagyja annyiban. Nem szeretne Harry ötödik éve előtt elpatkolni, úgyhogy intézkedik, és Snape ellen használja a Slytherin átkát...


Amoriatus 

Úgy utálom őt, mint Lucius az ollót. Legszívesebben a saját egójába fojtanám, úgyis van neki bőven. A neves és nagy múltú Black család legifjabb, és egyben legselejtebb sarja. Híres aranyvér, mi? Black 24 karátos, és mégsem fénylik. Egy aljas kis hernyó, egy undorító, magamutogató féreg. Azzal a nyomoronc Potterrel együtt az iskola üdvöskéje. Okos, szép, kedves... Na persze. Meg kell hagyni, az eszét az anyjától örökölte, mindig is jó volt sötét varázslatok kivédéséből. De egy vérbeli Black nem kivédeni tanulná csak meg, hanem használni is. Ő az összes sötétmágia tudományát rám fordítja. Igazán hálás vagyok neki, mit ne mondjak. A saját átkaimat használja ellenem, és az az őrült Merlin nem teremtett egy neki való Evansot. 

Legalább az a sárvérű Pottert leállítja néha. Persze, mert ő is nagyon okos... A Griffendél ház sosem volt önbizalom szűkében, nem is tudom, hogy férnek el ott. Sok felfuvalkodott hólyag. Igen, persze, a Mardekárban is akadt pár botlás, és azért az egó sem hiányzott belőlünk, de nekünk legalább van mire. Bellatrix a szempilláival dicsekedik, meg az ő húdetiszta vérével. Azért közben próbálja letagadni az édes unokaöccsét, aztán egyszer majdcsak lesmárolja egy dementor. Már Siriust. Az lenne az utolsó csókja. Die letzte Kuss... Igen, már megannyi zenekar megálmodta! Hogy nyelné el a függöny. Lucius a hajára büszke, de arra ki ne lenne? Nem tehetek róla, hogy az enyém rosszul nyeli el a fényt, és mindig zsírosnak tűnik. Igenis szoktam hajat mosni, sőt, már Lucius balzsamjaival is megpróbálkoztam, meg megannyi mágiával, de semmi. El kell fogadnom, hogy nem hogy szőke puha hajam, de még zsírmentes fekete sem lesz. Ha tudtam volna valamit csinálni, már megtettem volna. De hát hol érdekel engem bárki véleménye is? Nem, nem, én a büszke Félvér Herceg vagyok. Meglapulok a sötétben, megfigyelek, tanulok, és mindezt a saját javamra használom fel. Aztán persze ez mind nem megy, ha itt van Black. Nem tudok elrejtőzni előle, ezer ember közül is egyből kiszúrna. Mintha a génjei szakosodtak volna az enyéim elpusztítására. Azért remélem egyikünk sem szaporodik túl.

Ó, éljen, ismét itt van. No igen, mert biztos csak poénból ültem le a többiektől ötven méterre... Igen, Black, ráhibáztál. Próbálok a könyvemre koncentrálni, és figyelmes kívül hagyni a két feketét. Nem, ez nem faji megkülönböztetés volt, csupán a hajszínükre utaltam. Remek, leültek velem szembe, és röhögcsélnek. Komolyan, mint visongó diáklányok, ha meglátják a szexi bájitaltanárukat. Ó, igen, szép dolog az álmodozás.

- Hé, James, hová mész? - pattant fel Sirius dühösen és értetlenül. Jé, végre kisüt belőle a valódi intelligencia teljesítménye. Potter meg csak megy és megy, mint akit Imperio- val találtak el. Hmmm, milyen jó ötlet! Igen, valahogy az összes hasznos gondolat akkor jön, mikor én Pottert bámulom. Áh, így már értem, kicsiny vadőrünk csöppnyi kunyhójából szépséges Evans libben ki. Ez az, Potter, hajrá, hagyd itt a kis barátodat, egyedül már úgyse nagy a szája. Szegény Black milyen dühös... drága barátja úgy megy, mint aki se hall, se lát. Mint egy dementor csuklya nélkül. Igen, mindig így képzeltem el őket. Mit gondolnak, miért rettegek a dementorcsóktól?

- Na mi van, Black, egyedül nem vagy nagylegény? - vonom fel a szemöldököm, és próbálok gúnyosan mosolyogni. Még mindig mérges a szentem, szegényke. Agyon kéne átkoznom, most, amikor nincs mellette a pereputtya! Csakhogy ez az udvar közepén nem tanácsos... Be kéne csalni az erdőbe... igen, ma elintézem Blacket!

- Fogd be a pofád, Pipogyi - veti oda félvállról, és elindul a kastély felé. De nem hagyhatom ki ezt alkalmat, egyszerűen nem lehet. Érzem, hogy ma valami sorsfordító esemény történik majd, és ez remélem, Black temetésével végződik. Gyorsan felállok, és pálcát rántok.

- Nem mersz kiállni velem, Black? - Egyre inkább húzom az idegeit, és már nagyon vicsorog. Hihetetlen, csak nem gyakorolta az önkontrollt? Ha igen, akkor nagyon rosszul időzíti a megtérését.

- Hagyj békén, Pipogyi, semmi kedvem feled foglalkozni...

Ez rettenetes! Ugye nem gondolja komolyan? Hát akkor egyszerű dolgom lesz, csak szépen fájdalmasan hasbaátkozom, míg ő kesereg. Tökély.

- Te akartad... Tarantallegra! - kiáltom, mire Black heves táncba kezd, és igen, végre észrevette, mit akarok. Úgy néz rám, mint veszett kutya Mrs. Norrisra. - Na gyerünk, Black, átkozz meg végre!

Azt hittem, megint meglep, és gondolatban elszámol tízig, majd lenyugszik, de szerencsére nem csalódtam benne. Semlegesítette a lábára lőtt varázst, és rám szegezte fegyverét.

- Rictusempra! - ordítja, én meg felkacagok. Nevetséges ez a csiklandozóbűbáj, mindig ezzel kezd. Elég gyorsan sikerül hatástalanítanom, de aztán már nem aprózom el a dolgokat. (Nem, nem egy növesztő bűbáj következik, tényleg nem.)

- Mobilicorpus!

Magam előtt röptetem Blacket, aki ügyesen elejtette a varázspálcáját. Ennél könnyebb dolgom nem is lehet. Ördögi kacajok közt röptetem az erdőbe; ez még a Rictusempra mellékhatása. Ő csak kiabálgat, de nem figyel fel rá senki. Már túl távol vagyunk mindentől... Elértük az első fákat, még beljebb viszem pár méterrel, hogy ne látszódjunk, aztán kinyírom. Ó, mily édes a bosszú!

- Engedj már el, te buzi denevér!

Igen, pont ebben a pillanatban zuhant két métert.

- Na mi van, Pipogyi? Megtaláltam a gyengepontod? Azt hittem, már azt se tudod, mi az a szex... De azt nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen ferdén fogod fel a dolgokat!

Röhög. Ugatva röhög a képembe. A földön ül, kiszolgáltatottan, fegyvertelenül, a pálcám a szívére szegeződik, és ő kinevet.

- Véged van, Black, mondanám, hogy az utolsó szavaidat rávésetem a sírkőre, de talán nem túl méltók rá... Avada Ke... anyád!

Kibuktatott! Az a szerencsétlen kirúgta a lábamat, és én a hátsómra esetem, szépen, keményen.

- Az életben nem lesz annyi pénzed, hogy sírkövet vehess nekem - vonja meg a vállát, feláll és leporolja magát. Nem hiszem el! Hogy van képe?

- Ijesztően vicsorogsz, Perszikém, csak nincs valami baj? - kérdezi negédesen, én meg a pálcámért nyúlok. Velem ezt nem játssza, ma megdöglik, kész! Hé, hol a francba van a pálcám? És miért nem tudok beszélni? Se hangom, se fegyverem...

- Csak nem ezt keresed? - vonja fel szemöldökét, és zsebéből előhúzza a pálcát. - Na lássuk, miket irkálsz a könyveidbe... Amoriatus! - kiáltja rám, én pedig rémülten meredek rá. A kék fénysugár mindjárt belém ütközik, és ez az állat azt se tudja, mit csinált...

Az átok eltalált, és hátralökött a földön. Nevet. Megint neved, de többet nem fog. Az istenért, nem tudja, mit indított most el! Nem bírom ki, egyszerűen rávetem magam. Kell nekem, az a gyönyörű, puha, hosszú haja, az ajkai... Vadul megcsókolom, ő meg csak kapálódzik, és ellök magától.

- Mi a fenét művelsz, Piton? Azonnal takarodj innen! - magából kikelve üvölt, de én nem tágítok, nem tudok ellenállni neki... - Mi ez a varázsige? Megvesztél te...? Hé szólalj már meg!

Remélem, rövid időn belül leesik neki a Silencio, amit rám szórt, ja, meg a nadrágja is... Az utóbbiban biztosabb vagyok. Megint elkapom, és megcsókolom, de ő nem enged be a szájába, abba a naaagy szájába. Nagyon nem tetszik neki, de egyszer sikerülni fog, én tudom. Ellenállása gyöngül, vágyaim meg erősödnek.

- Ja, a Silencio... Finite Incantatem!

Végre, elmúlt. Őrült sebességgel mászok le Blackről, és elveszem tőle a pálcámat. Ezt megkeserülöd te...

- Mi volt ez a varázslat, Pipogyusz? - kérdezi ijedten, és egyre hátrál tőlem.

- Mint azt láthattad, a Nemi Vágy Bűbáját használtad ellenem - sziszegem, ő meg megint nevet. A francba is, mindent elront! Akkor is én kerülök ki ebből győztesen... - Amoriatus!

Ó, igen, ha már nem ölhetem meg, legalább megkefélem. A nadrágom már úgyis szűkös, meg az időnk is, úgyhogy hajrá. Az átok tökéletes, Black nekem ugrik, és vadul megcsókol. Hmmm, van benne valami, hogy odavan érte a fél suli... Egek, miket beszélek! Igen, ez még mellékhatás lehet... Ha egy egyszerű Finitével le lehetne állítani teljesen a hatást, három éve nem dugnék olyan jókat...

- Megőrülök érted - suttogja Black, és a nyakamra kezd koncentrálni, közben pedig a taláromat bontja szét őrült sebességgel. Nem rossz, nem rossz... Milyen jó, hogy nem öltem meg azonnal! Kihagytam volna ezt ahhh... Megtalálta a farkam, és nem tágít onnan. Én viszont tágítanám már, lerángatom róla a ruhát – már amennyire a helyzetem engedi –, ő meg felnéz rám, és visszadugja nyelvét a szájába.

- Mehet? - kérdezi, én meg bólintok, és közbe nagyon, naaaagyon gonoszul mosolygok.

- Ez nem lehet igaz - kacagott Dumbledore, eltolva maga elől a merengőmet. Örülök, hogy meg tudtam nevettetni az öreget, igazán... Tudnám mit talált ennyire viccesnek benne. Mindenesetre a hasát fogja, és úgy röhög, szinte könnyes szemmel néz rám.

- Hát barátom, ezt azért nem hittem volna rólad - veregeti meg a vállam, és megtörli a szemét az a szemét. Én csak szótlanul állok, aztán nyugodtan megvárom, míg befejezi.

- Megkapom az állást? - kérdezem szenvtelenül. - Megegyeztünk... 


End file.
